


Jealousy

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Submissive Haytham, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ass licking, i'm going to hell bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: Haytham is jealous.[EDIT: I decided to make the reader ambiguously gendered in both chapters]





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I am on my way to hell as we speak.
> 
> (y/n) is your name, as it usually is.

You squirmed in your seat as Haytham poured you a cup of tea. The man had called you here _urgently_ , and now you were in the sitting area of his office in Fort Arsenal, staring at him with nervous eyes. _Did you do something wrong? Is he going to bear bad news?_

Haytham sat on the couch opposite of you and you picked up the cup of tea, sipping it to ease your nerves. He sighed,

"Tell me, (y/n)... What exactly is your relationship with Shay?" 

You choked on your tea as he finished the question. 

" _Really, Haytham?_ You called me here just for _that?!_ ” You bellowed at him. You weren't angry, just exceedingly annoyed. He set up this _tense meeting_ just to ask you about your relationship with Shay… (Which was technically none of his business.... But he _is_ the Grand Master... When he asks, you _have to_ tell).

"Answer, (y/n)," he crossed his arms on his chest. You sighed in defeat, releasing the tension that had built up before and placed the cup of tea back on the low table in front of you. 

"We're close, I suppose" you shrugged, crossing your arms as well. Two can play at that game. What is there to ask about, anyway? You had met Shay when you first arrived in New York, and the two of you had clicked immediately. _Haytham_ was the one that told you to socialise with Shay, so how is it your fault that you're now inseparable? True, you're sometimes a little _affectionate_ with Shay... But how does that affect him...? _Wait a minute...._

You were about to say something but three knocks sounded on the door and whoever it was let themselves in immediately. _Shay_ , you thought. No one is close enough to Haytham to dare to barge in his office without him saying “come in”. 

"Master Kenway, have you seen (y/n)—" the question died on his lips as he saw you. Haytham glared daggers at him, and he slowly backed away. "I'll just leave—" 

" _No_. Since you're here, why don't you take a seat?" Haytham gestured to the space beside you and Shay cautiously walked over to you. The couch dipped as he took a seat and you exchanged glances with him. "We were just talking about you, Shay," Haytham sipped his tea, which made him look a little more menacing. Shay spared a questioning glance at you, which you replied with a shrug. "Now I'm going to ask you the same question I asked (y/n). What is the nature of your relationship?" Haytham set his cup down and crossed his arms again. Shay's eyes widened at the question and you could see his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He blinked and suddenly turned to you, a small smirk on his face. Was he thinking about what you had just been thinking before? 

"Sir," he began, you could hear the restrained mirth in his voice, "Why is it that you’re asking us?" He turned to the Grand Master, smiling. You both saw right through his cocky demeanour. 

"I'm just curious—" 

" _You're jealous_ , aren't you?" You interrupted, and Shay let his smile spread fully. Haytham shifted in his seat and scoffed, "I am _not_ ," he spoke, utter denial in his voice. You and Shay smiled at each other, the look of pure amusement in your faces. "Which is it, sir?" You started, "Are you jealous of my affections for Shay, or Shay's affections towards me?"

" _Or both_?" Shay added, still grinning.

“ _Neither,_ I am merely curious." Haytham stated firmly, but his reddening face betrayed him. The Grand Master was acting like a child, refusing to meet both of your eyes, and that amused you and Shay to no end. You pushed yourself up on your feet and walked to position yourself behind Haytham. He tried to lean forward as you placed your hands on his shoulders, but you held him in place. "Come on, Haytham..." You started massaging his tense muscles, "...just admit that you're jealous," you leaned down and whispered in his ear. He leaned his head away from you with a scowl. "You're jealous that we haven't been paying attention to you, huh?" You chuckled, still massaging his shoulders, "You think we don't appreciate your presence?" 

Shay seemed to get where you were going and stood up from his seat, making his way around the table. He stood in front of the Grand Master and smiled at you. "I guess we should show him how much we really do _appreciate_ him, huh, (y/n)?" Shay said, he leaned down and placed his hands on Haytham's chest. 

"Get off of me… _the both of you_ ," Haytham scolded weakly, giving Shay a shove, but it was only slight. You kissed his left cheek and Shay kissed his right, smirking. That earned you a fragment of a groan. You knew Haytham was holding back. He gave Shay another shove with his hand and used the other to try prying your hands away. Neither of you budged. "Tell me, Haytham... Did you plan for this to happen?" You worked on undoing his cravat. Shay was peppering butterfly kisses on the side of his face, hands gripping his pectorals. "Did you set this up?" You nibbled on his earlobe.

"No, I— _get off_!" Haytham's eyes widened, he kneed Shay in the stomach out of reflex as he felt the other man's knee on the couch between his legs, nudging his groin. Shay didn't move, instead he growled and suddenly grabbed Haytham's face, turning his head towards you as he kissed his way down Haytham's neck. You took the chance to capture Haytham's lips with a kiss, and the man finally gave in. The hand that was previously trying to pry your hands away moved to your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. 

Shay pulled the cravat you undid off and started unbuttoning Haytham's coat, descending downward with each button he undid. Finally, he was kneeling between Haytham's legs, hands on his thighs. You pulled away from Haytham and started undoing his shirt and waistcoat. Shay cupped Haytham's face and kissed him ferociously. Haytham groaned as Shay pulled away to unbutton his breeches. You spread open his shirt and coat, revealing his beautifully muscled chest. Shay grinned, tracing his fingers down Haytham's exposed front, admiring the view. You decided to bite down his shoulder and he hissed through his teeth. Your hands roamed his chest, caressing his scars. Shay managed to unbutton Haytham's breeches and revealed the eager cock of the Grand Master. Shay kissed the tip before licking the length from its base, making Haytham shudder. Shay gave him a few sucks before you stopped him, "Hold it, Shay. I want a taste as well," You purred, pecking Haytham's cheek and scurried your way around the couch. Shay kissed Haytham's throbbing erection and sat on the couch beside him, turning to kiss him. You replaced Shay's place between Haytham's legs, taking him inside your mouth with a firm suck. Haytham moaned into Shay's mouth, hands moving to your hair once more. You bobbed your head and looked up to see Haytham hiss as Shay bit his lip, which made you laugh, sending vibrations down your throat. You heard him groan and felt him twitch against your tongue. 

Haytham’s cock exited your mouth with an audible pop and Shay took the chance to stroke it as you bent down to gnaw at his testicles. He twitched again and you took him back just in time as he came, filling your mouth with his seed. You didn't swallow, however, instead you pulled away and propped up to kiss Shay, giving him a taste of Haytham's cum. The erotic sight almost made the panting Grand Master fully hard again. He gulped and cleared his throat. “Apologies for my ignorant behaviour… perhaps I shall make it up to you sometime," Haytham straightened himself as you pulled away. You and Shay both licked your lips and swallowed. _Haytham tasted absolutely delicious._

You looked at him and wondered how the man could be inexplicably proper at all times, even now as he was splayed out on the couch, exposed. You saw Shay palm his own groin from the corner of your eye. "How 'bout right now?" He spoke with a grin. You smirked at him and Haytham gulped nervously at your hungry faces, but he managed to hesitantly mutter,

"Let us move to my bed, shall we?"


	2. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You three continue to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YA'LL MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG   
> I literally got dragged to hell to atone for my sins— I mean life got in the way of shit and I only got in the mood to write right now hehehehehehe.
> 
> IT'S ALSO KINDA SHORT I'M SO SORRY   
> I might make another fic with an actual story but for now on with the chapter. 
> 
> I also decided to make the reader still ambiguously gendered because why not.

"This is not fair," Haytham complained as he sat on the bed, his clothes having been fully discarded by you and Shay. You told him to wait as you helped undress Shay, so he was left to sit and watch patiently. You both saw the grand master reach to touch himself as you finally rid Shay of his layers of clothing. Shay soon helped you out of yours and you were both approaching the grand master in your underclothes. 

He leaned in as Shay gave him a kiss and pulled away moments later only to have his lips recaptured by yours. You heard Shay's chuckle as he kissed his way down the grand master's neck to his chest. Your tongue danced with Haytham's but it was cut short by Shay climbing onto the bed and pulling Haytham with him. You shed your undershirt and joined them in the centre of the bed. Shay soon took off his breeches and finally freed his eager cock. He kneeled near Haytham's face and the grand master instinctively reached out and stroked him. A low growl escaped Shay and you positioned yourself between Haytham's knees when you suddenly had a bright idea. 

"Turn over for me, Haytham," You commanded. Of course outside the bedroom you would never get away with that, but right now he obliged, propping himself up on all fours. Shay repositioned himself to actually sit and lean back on the head board. Shay had his hand on the grand master’s head and guided him to his waiting member. From your position you have full view of the grand master's arse and cleanly shaved genitals. You smirked and gave an experimental lick on the rim on his hole. This earned you a muffled gasp from Haytham, with Shay's cock in his mouth. 

Shay looked at you from his position and you smiled at him. You gave another lick and Haytham's hips bucked, you held him in place by grabbing his arse cheeks and spreading him. Licking your way up from his testicles to his hole gained you a long moan, which was followed by Shay's moan as the vibrations from Haytham’s throat reached his cock.

You grabbed Haytham's cock and pumped downward, all the while still licking his taut hole. Another chain of moans filled the room and looked over at Shay, who had his head thrown back against the headboard. “Shall I prepare him for you, Shay?” You asked playfully. Shay snapped out of his daze and glanced at Haytham. “Would you like that, sir?” He asked. Haytham released his cock from his mouth and hummed in agreement. 

You licked him again and rubbed your finger against his entrance. The first digit went in and soon followed by a second, you took your time stretching him and rubbing his prostate in the process. 

"Shite, (y/n), I'm close," Shay muttered to you. Another position change is in order then. You withdrew your fingers and gave him one last lick before beckoning Shay to your place. He went to move and whimpered as his shaft exited Haytham’s mouth. You crawled under the grand master and positioned him between your thighs. 

"Enjoying yourself, Master Kenway?" You teased. His face was flushed and you could still see a trickled of saliva on his lips from servicing Shay. He was about to retort something when he looked behind him in surprise, feeling Shay's cock prodding his saliva slicked entrance. You guided Haytham's cock to your entrance and he let out a shuddering moan as Shay pushed in slowly. 

Shay lifted your ankles from behind Haytham and pulled you close so that Haytham’s shaft slid past your slicked entrance. A string of moans sounded through the room and you clawed at Haytham’s back. Shay held Haytham’s hips as he slowly moved, finding a rhythm for the three of you. 

You placed a kiss on Haytham’s pulse and he buried his face in your neck, his breathing ragged and occasionally interrupted by a low moan. You gasped his name as his cock rubbed against a particular spot inside you. Shay thrusted faster leaned down to kiss Haytham’s back. 

With a few more thrusts Shay’s climax soon came, followed by you and Haytham as he pulled you close. The grand master was absolutely pinned between the two of you. 

His breathing was still ragged when Shay pulled out of him, placing another kiss on the small of his back. Haytham soon pulled out of you and collapsed on the bed beside you. His eyes were half closed partly from exhaustion and another part from the aftermath of the pleasure. He turned to lay on his back and you moved to lay on his chest. Shay joined you and laid on the other side of Haytham, the both of you embracing him on the bed. 

“Curse you. The both of you,” Haytham muttered, he sounded tired but content. You and Shay giggled in response. 

“At least now you know we _both_ love you,” You gave Haytham a peck on the cheek. 

* * *

He woke up the next morning still sandwiched between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL FOR NOW THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hell is nice.


End file.
